Paths Constantly Crossing
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: A Wizard and a Demon Hunter have crossed paths. The Demon Hunter is lead by vengeance while the Wizard desires to fulfill his destiny. "Do all Wizards allow themselves to be surrounded by enemies before attacking?" "I enjoy the rush."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own Diablo 3. This chapter is in the male Demon Hunter's Point Of View. **

**Paths Constantly Crossing  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I fired my arrows while walking towards a person and said person is completely surrounded by the risen dead. There were no cries of 'Help Me' or anything. I was almost there, but then I was pushed back by an unknown force and so were the risen dead. What just happened?

"Hah as if you could kill me." The person said in a smug voice and one of the risen dead was sneaking behind him. I raise-up my weapon, fired at it, and the person looked surprised.

"Don't get too cocky." I commented calmly. "By the way what is your gender?"

"….Are you mocking me?" The person asked me, eyebrows raised, and arms crossed in annoyance.

"No. I have heard women with low voices and I have heard men with high pitch voices. I have seen many types of people. It is easier this way…Sorcerer." I informed him.

"I'm a Wizard and my name is Aqua. I happen to be one hundred percent male." He said to me.

"Do all Wizards allow themselves to be surrounded by enemies before attacking? It is suicidal."

"I enjoy the rush." Aqua stated calmly and after a moment he sighed. "Being so close to death, but yet amazingly surviving against the odds. I love the very real sense of danger."

The risen dead are heading towards us. I use a few traps, fired arrows, and that silly Wizard is just standing there allowing himself to be surrounded. His health is slowly going down and suddenly there was a wave of powerful magic knocking the risen dead backwards.

"Now rest in pieces!" Aqua yelled out, the enemies are frozen, and he swiftly killed them. I used my traps and arrows. It did not take long to wipe out the risen dead.

"By the way Demon Hunter…What is your name?"

"Rain." I replied simply and he tilted his head to the side.

"No last name? Just Rain?"

"I have one, but I do not believe it would be smart to tell someone with magical powers my full name."

"Ever seen a Witch Doctor?"

"No."

"I must be going for there are Health Potions to buy and I'm in need of them. If we meet again I might tell you about the first time I met a Witch Doctor." Aqua told me before walking away. Our paths may or may not cross, but it doesn't matter for I'm out for vengeance. I wonder what the Wizard was doing here, but oh well maybe if our paths cross again I might ask him.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not Own Diablo 3. This chapter is in the male wizard's Point Of View. Thank You for the Review ^_^  
**

* * *

"So we meet again." I commented calmly to the demon hunter. To be blunt I had hoped not to meet him again, but oh well it must be fate or destiny.

"It looks like it." He said to me, a slight smirk on his lips, and I was very tempted to roll my eyes at him. I will simply change the subject.

"The first witch doctor I met was Nightshade." I informed him.

"Who would name their child, Nightshade?"

"A witch doctor. The next witch doctor I met was Thyme."

"Thyme?"

"Yes. Nightshade and Thyme are twins. Nearly the same, but they one is female while the other is male. Take a guess which is female and which is male, Rain." I said carelessly, a small smirk on my lips, and everyone I have asked this question to has answered incorrectly.

"Can you tell me more about them?" He asked me and I stretched my arms up for a moment.

"They both can hear spirits. Thyme is more passive than Nightshade." I replied causally.

"Nightshade is male while Thyme is female." Rain sounded so sure of himself and I really do enjoy this part.

"Incorrect, Rain. Thyme is male while Nightshade is female." I informed him. At times it feels marvelous to correct others while other times it is very annoying.

For example it is annoying when a drunk man decides to flirt with me because he mistakenly believes out of everyone in the Bar that I would be the easiest to get into his bed and needless to say I thoroughly corrected his mistaken belief with my more destructive magic after his comment of "All Wizards are easy in bed". Of course I had to defend my honor along with the honor of all other wizards as if I would let him slide after that comment of all Wizards being easy in bed. Needless to say that man learned his lesson about making comments about Wizards. Any Wizard male or female would do the same.

"How did you meet them?"

"It is a long story."

"Tell me the short story, Aqua." He said to me.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
